


Melting

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Series: Betrophphapodd with Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: Stiles wraps his arms around his baby omega as per usual.The sweet moan that echoes in his ear is not their usual, however.He swallows thickly, assaulted by a new sinful scent.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18. Derek is 10.
> 
> The night before Blue is Just Pretty AKA why Stiles was going for a run.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a work of fiction with fictional characters, please do not use this as validation to engage in relationships with minors.

It's Friday night and Derek's spending the weekend sleeping over at the Stilinskis.

He has his overnight bag up in Stiles' room and they're cuddled up on the couch, watching some rom-com.

Stiles is laying along the length of the couch, eyes on the screen. Derek's been quietly draped above him, shifting every now and then to get more comfortable, Stiles assumes.

His baby boy's dark fluff of hair brushes against his chin and the alpha nuzzles down in response. He's frowning at the television as the movie gets a little racy. He wonders if he should switch the channel or just cover Derek's eyes.

The bedroom scene ends quickly before Stiles could decide and he just wraps his arms around his baby omega as per usual. His palm running nonchalantly down the curve of his bethrothed's back.

The sweet moan that echoes in his ear is not their usual, however. Stiles' hand pauses. He blinks at the screen, gathering his thoughts.

He swallows thickly, assaulted by a new sinful scent. Is that. He sniffs, inhales slowly, then licks his dry lips.

He can feel Derek breathing hard, lithe chest moving against his own and soft breaths puffing out of his pretty lips. Stiles tries to control the sudden quickening pace of his own heart. Grapples for sanity as he shifts his eyes to the ceiling for strength.

Derek nuzzles into his chest with a whimper and Stiles feels something wonderfully hard digging into his stomach. The young man releases a purr, eyes bleeding red. All at once, his palm is sliding down to cup at a plump little buttcheek and his other hand's lifting his baby by the jaw to meet his eyes.

Derek's dazed eyes glow a brilliant blue and focus on his alpha's. Stiles pulls him closer until their breaths teasingly mingle and stops. The alpha squeezes the palm of flesh in his other hand, fingers brushing, feather-light, against his beloved's sensitive hole.

The small distance is worth it when he sees Derek's eyelashes flutter at the same time he cries out. It was  _obscene_.

Stiles feels dirty, dirty, yet so alive.

His finger centers in on his omega's clothed pucker and he  _rubs._

Derek yelps. Stiles answers him with a kiss, urgent and growing rougher as he feels the spot beneath his finger get soaked.

Gods.

He's fucking his tongue into Derek's mouth when his fingers worm their way into the pant-leg of Derek's cotton shorts. He kneads at his baby's plump butt and Derek gets louder.

Stiles tugs gently at his sweetheart's hair before he turns his attention to more fun places. His free hand finds a naughty nub beneath Derek's shirt and forms small circles.

"A-Alpha...!" Derek whimpers. Stiles had left his lips with one playful bite and traveled down the pale column of his omega's neck.

"Sweetheart you're so naughty. Getting all bothered because of the movie?" Stiles teases. The tip of his index finger has gently pushed itself past Derek's outer ring and Stiles shifts so his bethrothed's leg presses against his neglected cock. "D'you feel how hard you _made_ me." He groans, accusingly.

"I-I imagined Stiles and -" Derek sobs, pushing his eager butt against his alpha's finger. Stiles grabs at both buttcheeks, sucking behind his omega's ear as he spreads him apart, kneading the muscle gently. His control is a thing of the past as he imagines fucking into his sweetly tight bonded-to-be. He bites at Derek's neck, mindful to keep his fangs in check but mind set on a hefty hickey. 

"What did you imagine, baby?" Stiles growls, smirking, when Derek hiccups and fails to continue.

"Stiles was... was doing those things..." Derek whines, humping against Stiles' navel to satisfy his aching cock and circling his hips to get Stiles' finger deeper into him.

The alpha had to settle him into a slow, hard grind, placing a palm around the curve of his hip. Stiles circles his pucker with his finger coated in his omega's slick. 

"Tell me, sweetheart. I want to hear." He croons, sinking teasingly into Derek's tiny hole.

"Stiles was doing naughty things with me!" Derek rushes out in a plea, grinding against Stiles harder because he was so so close.

Stiles pushes his index finger in deeper in reward and promptly wakes up.

He gasps out, hand clutching at his heaving chest as he stares up at his bedroom's ceiling. He's tangled up in his sheets, wet with sweat and nothing else. His eyes burn crimson and his fangs prick at his lips. Stiles realizes his growling before he feels the aching tent in his boxers.

" _Fuck._ " The eighteen year old despairs, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Stiles reaches down and grinds his palm against the head of his cock for some semblance of relief. He rubs his boxers all along the head, in a trance, as he watches the spot grow darker. Wet.

He thinks about how good Derek's slick would smell.

Not even Talia's wrath at deflowering her baby could've stopped Stiles from fucking his fist in frustration.


End file.
